Mia and Letty Fast and Furious
by Centon4Eva
Summary: Mia and Letty are in love and living together on the Canary Islands. Mia is pregnant with Letty's baby. The first chapter takes place before the sixth movie. This story contains spoilers for the sixth movie. This story is also a g!p story. If you're not into g!p, then don't read. Thanks. The main pairing is Letty/Mia. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Girl Peen. If it's not your thing, don't read. Thanks. The new Fast and Furious was Epic. This story contains spoilers for Fast 6. It's a bit different then how Fast 6 happened; but I promise it will be a good story. Thanks. **

**10/21/2012 6:09 PM**

"Harder baby. Fuck me harder!" I pull all the way out of Mia, angle my hips, and slam back into her.

"Oh god...fuck...I'm so close Letty. I...so...so close."

"Me...fuck...me too baby girl." I pull out of Mia, roll her onto her stomach, lift her hips a bit, and slide back into her.

"Oh god...yes baby...ohhhh...feels...feels so good. I...I oh god. I'm cumming. I'm cumming." Mia's vaginal walls tighten around my aching cock, making it hard for me to move. I slowly pull out of Mia, and then push into her again. The feeling of her cumming sends me over the edge, and I cum, screaming Mia's name. Load after load of hot cum shoots into Mia. A few seconds later...I collapse on top of Mia and she lets out a groan.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. God...that...that was amazing. Can...can we go again?"

"Seriously? We've had sex 10 times in the last three hours baby. It's 3:30 in the morning. I'm tired."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Mia whines.

"Fine; but this is the last time." I mumble as I pull out of Mia and start stroking myself again. My cock is covered in Mia's essence and my cum. I'm gonna need a shower after we're done. Once I'm hard again, I slide back into Mia.

"Wait...wait...wait. Pull...pull out." I pull out of Mia, and she rolls onto her back and spreads her legs for me.

"I want to see your face when you cum." Mia mumbles into my ear. I push into Mia and start a steady pace. A couple of minutes later...

"Ooooh god...pull...pull out baby. Pull out."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm...oh god...I'm starting to cramp. Pull...pull out." I slowly pull out of her, and roll off of her.

"Owwwww...I'm...I'm sorry Letty. I...I'm sorry." Mia mumbles.

"It's ok baby. It's not your fault you sometimes cramp up when we make love. If it's anyone's fault, it's the babies."

"Ugh...I can't wait tell he gets here."

"I can." I say jokingly.

"Lift you're legs." I mumble. Mia lifts her legs and I place a couple of pillows below her legs, and she sets her legs down.

"I'm going to go get you some water. I'll be right back."

"K. Thanks baby." I get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. I grab a glass out of the cupboard above the sink, fill it with water, exit the kitchen, and walk back to the bedroom. I hand Mia the glass of water, and she takes a sip and sets the glass down on the nightstand.

"You're still hard."

"It'll go away in a few minutes."

"You want me to take care of it for you?"

"No thanks." I lay down next to Mia and lay my head down on her chest. She wraps her arm around my waist, and I do the same to her.

"Love you."

"Love you too Mia." _Bang! Bang! Bang! _

"What was that?" Mia mumbles.

"I don't know. Stay here. I'm going to go..." My sentence is interrupted by the sound of banging. I get out of bed, throw on a pair of boxers and a wife-beater, pick up my shotgun that is conveniently positioned next to the bed, and exit the bedroom. I make my way to the front door, raise the gun, and open the door.

"Shit." I set my shotgun down, turn around, and place my hands behind my back.

"I'm not here to arrest you Letty." Hobbs says. I turn back around, and glare at him.

"Why are you here, if you're not here to arrest me?"

"I need your help. Is Dom around?"

"Dom doesn't live here. He lives in the house next door."

"Oh...ok. Um...these...these were taken three days ago." Hobbs says as he hands me a large envelope. I open the envelope and let out a gasp.

"Oh...oh my god. This...how? How? I...I don't understand. Brian...Brian died four...four years ago. How...fuck."

"Who is it baby?" Mia asks me as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

"Hello Mia."

"Hobbs. You're not here to arrest us...where...where did you get these photos of Brian?"

"A member of my team took them three days ago."

"What? That's not possible. Brian's dead." Mia takes the photos out of my hands, and starts looking at them.

"Brian is alive and well. He's working for a group of highly skilled drivers lead by a man by the name of Owen Shaw. Yesterday, Owen Shaw and his team stole a computer chip from a Russian Convoy. I need you and your team to help me stop Owen Shaw and his team." Hobbs says.

"Oh god...Brian is alive. We have to tell Dom." Mia walks over to me, grabs my hand, and drags me out the front door. Hobbs and a woman dressed like Hobbs, follow Mia and I to Dom's house. Mia knocks on the front door.

"How far along are you?" Hobbs asks Mia.

"Eight months." Mia mumbles.

"Wow...who's the father?"

"Letty."

"What? That's...oh...oh...I see. I...wow...I...I thought the tent in your boxers was caused by a...wow...ok then. Anyways..." Mia and I start laughing. A couple of minutes later...the door opens to a very pissed off looking Dom.

"Hobbs? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I need your help Dom. Well, I need you and your teams help."

"My team is retired Hobbs."

"I know; but..." Before Hobbs can finish his sentence, Mia interrupts him.

"Brian is alive Dom." Mia hands Dom the pictures of Brian. Dom looks at them for a couple of seconds, and then throws them on the ground.

"Brian's dead. He...he died in a car accident four year ago." Dom mumbles.

"He's alive Dom. He's working for a crew lead by Owen Shaw. They stole a computer chip from a Russian convoy, and Hobbs needs our help to track down Owen." I say.

"O...ok; but I'm doing this for Brian, not you Hobbs. Oh, and I want pardons for all of my crew."

"I can't promise you that Dom. You know that."

"Pardons...or we're not going to help you."

"Fine. Pardons it is then. Now, call your people and have them meat us in London. Our flight leaves here in two hours. Letty, will you be joining us?"

"Ah...I don't think so. Mia's a month away from giving birth, and..."

"Go baby." Mia mumbles.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Bring Brian home."

"Ok. You'll call me...if you go into labor?"

"Of course I will baby."

"Ok. Oh, and I want a pardon for Brian too."

"Of course. Every member of your team will get a pardon." Hobbs says.

"Ok."

**A.N. Thanks for reading the first chapter. If there is reviews for this story, I'll update this store tomorrow or the day after. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This is so annoying. I saw the movie Friday night, and I remember how it starts and how it ends; but I can't exactly remember what happened between the start and the end. I know there was a tank, and cars, and anyways, please bare with me. I'm sorry if it's not exactly like how the movie went. I apologize. **

**10/22/2012 9:00 PM**

"Letty...Roman...we need to move!" Dom yells to Roman and I. Roman and I follow Dom to the staircase that leads down to the lobby of the building we're in. Once in the lobby, we make our way outside and climb into the three BMW's. I start the car, put on my seatbelt, throw the car into drive, and start driving in the direction that Brian, Owen, and his crew were driving in. Once we catch up to Owen and his crew, I get behind Brian and start following him. I follow him to a parking garage, and he stops his car and gets out of the car. I pull up behind him, throw the car into park, take off my seatbelt, and get out of the car.

"Brian!" _Bang! _The bullet enters my right shoulder and lodges itself in there. I collapse onto the hood of my car and let out a groan. _Fuck! _Brian climbs back into his car, and speeds off. _Fuck! This...this doesn't make any sense. Brian knows who I am, so why would he shoot me? _I roll off of the hood of my car, and stand up. I take off my wife beater and place it over the wound on my shoulder. I press down on the wound, and let out a groan. _Ow! Fuck! _I take my phone out of my pocket, hold down the three button, and put the phone to my ear. _Thank god for disposable phones. Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Dom."

"Dom, it's Letty. Um...can...can you come pick me up please. I don't think I can safely drive back to our hide out."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Brian...Brian fucking shot me."

"What? Why?"

"I...I think...I think that maybe he...maybe he lost his memory after the accident, and that's why he joined up with Owen, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Dom interrupts me.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in front of...London lumber."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay put."

"K. Bring someone to drive my car back to our hide out."

"I will Bye."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and put it into my pocket. A few minutes later...Dom pulls up next to me and him and Roman get out of the car.

"What did you guys find out?"

"Owen Shaw and his team are after computer chips. Computer chips that are worth billions of dollars to the right person. There next location is in Russia."

"Russia?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck...I hate Russia."

**A Few Minutes Later...10:30 PM**

"Ow...Jesus Christ Dom. That fucking hurt!" I yell. Dom just got done digging the bullet out of my shoulder.

"Pussy." Dom mumbles.

"Ass hole. Damn it...Mia's gonna kill me."

"Speaking of Mia. What are you guys gonna name the baby?"

"Mia's pregnant?" Roman says.

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I walk into the bathroom in our new home, and see Mia, with a pregnancy test in her hand. She told me it was positive. I started crying happy tears. She started crying happy tears. We made love on the bathroom floor...the kitchen...the bedroom...the living room...my dicks hard just thinking about it..." Dom slaps me on the injured shoulder, and I let out a groan.

"Ow...what the fuck was that for?"

"That's my sister you're talking about."

"Sorry. Shit...can you hurry up and stitch me up? I have to call Mia and see how she's doing."

"Yeah...give me a minute. You never answered my question." Dom mumbles.

"What question?"

"What are you guys gonna name the baby?"

"Oh...that question. We're gonna name him Brian O'Conner Ortiz."

"Oh wow...Brian O'Conner Ortiz. I...I love it. You...you plan to make an honest woman out of my sister right?"

"Yes sir I do. As soon as we get our pardons, I'm going to ask Mia to marry me, and if she says yes, we'll get married in New York, or Boston, or something."

"Mia's always wanted to live in New York. How much money do you guys have left?"

"We have roughly 15 million left."

"That's more than enough to buy an apartment in New York."

"Yeah...that's what I was thinking. Ow...fuck...warn a girl before you stick her with a needle."

"Sorry." Dom mumbles.

"Wait...did you say pardon?" Roman asks me.

"Yes...yes I did. Hobbs is gonna give us all pardons after we're done helping him." I say.

"Sweet. Now I can move back to New York, and not have to worry about getting arrested as soon as I step off of the plane."

"It'll be nice to be back in the U.S."

"I'm done now." Dom says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hah...thanks man."

"You're welcome." After Dom places a bandage over the small wound on my shoulder, he cleans up his supplies, and heads to the front of the room we're in, so he can talk to everyone. I climb off of the table and stand up.

"Alright everyone...what do we know?"

"We know that Owen Shaw and his group are after computer chips that are worth billions of dollars to the right person." Roman says.

"We also know that Owen Shaw and his group are heading to Russia to get the next computer chip." Tej says.

"What part of Russia are they going to?" Dom asks Tej.

"They're going to go to a base just outside of Moscow."

"Ok then...we head to Moscow, and find Owen Shaw."

"What are you going to do once we find him?" Roman asks Dom.

"We're going to stop him from taking the last of the computer chips."

"Ok. I'm sure we can do that." Tej mumbles.

"Our flight leaves in two hours, so pack up all of your stuff, and meat me downstairs!" Dom yells.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later...12:52 AM**

"Hey baby. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Tired. Sore. Cranky. Hungry." _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Where did you put the shotgun?"

"It's by the front door." A few seconds later...the sound of wood cracking can be heard.

"Mia! Mia baby. Are you ok? What's going on?" The sound of heavy breathing can be heard.

"Who's this? Mia? Baby? Are you there?"

"Mia's a little busy right now." A man says.

"Who...who is this? I swear to god...if you hurt Mia or our baby, I will kill you. Do you understand me? You're dead. Dead!" I yell into the phone. _Click! _Tears are pouring down my face. I chuck my cell phone, and it lands a few feet away from Dom. Dom gets out of his seat, picks up my phone, and walks over to me.

"What's going on Letty? Why are you crying?"

"They...they have Mia. They took her. Oh god...I...I think I'm going to be sick." Dom grabs a bag out of the back of the seat in front of me, and hands it to me. I open it, and start throwing up into it.

"Owen's men took Mia!" Dom yells.

**A.N. Will Mia be ok? Will her and Letty's baby be ok? You'll found out next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm going to stay away from how the sixth movie happened. This story is going to kind of follow the movie; but at the same time, I'm going to add some of my own stuff to it. Like, I might change the ending, and what not. I hope that makes sense. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh, and, I don't know Spanish, so the Doctor's and Nurses in the hospital speak English. Please keep in mind that I wrote this chapter after drinking a hole bottle of wine. Thanks. **

**A Few Seconds Later...**

"Who...who has Mia?" Tej asks Dom.

"Owen's people took Mia."

"Shit...this changes everything. I say we find Owen and his crew, rescue Mia, kill Owen and his crew, take the computer chips, sell them, and disappear." Rome says.

"Bad...bad idea Rome. We're gonna kill Owen and his crew and rescue Mia; but as far as the computer chips go, we're going to return them to there rightful owners." I mumble.

"Fine; but as soon as I find Owen, I'm popping a cap in his good for nothing ass. Nobody messes with family." Rome says angrily.

"After you pop a cap in his ass, I'm going to pop a cap in his face. I mean, who the fuck does he think he is? Messing with our family will get you killed." I yell.

"Calm down Letty. Every thing's gonna be ok. I'm sure Mia's fine. They probably kidnapped her so they can use her as a bargaining tool." Dom mumbles.

"We...we need to save Mia. I...I need to save Mia." I mumble.

"Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna find Owen, kill him and his crew, take the computer chips, return them to there rightful owners, grab Brian and Mia, and head home!" Dom yells.

"Good...good plan." I mumble. I stand up and make my way to the front of the plane. I throw away the bag of vomit and return to my seat. I sit down and put my head in my hands. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket, press the green button, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello."

"Letty, it's...it's Mia. I...I managed to fight them off. They're...they're both unconscious right now. I...I called the police. They...they should be here in a few minutes." Mia mumbles.

"Mia? Oh god Mia. I...I'm so sorry baby. I...if I had known you were gonna be dragged into this hole mess, I never would have gone. Please...please forgive me baby. Please. I'm so sorry." I mumble.

"It's...it's ok babe. You...you...oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I...ah...fuck!"

"Mia? Mia baby...what's going on? Are you ok? Mia? Mia?" I yell into the phone.

"I...oh god. I...I think my water just broke. Letty...I...I gotta go. I'll...fuck...I'll call you after...fuck...after I give birth." _Click! What...what the fuck? Oh my god...oh my god. Oh my god. Mia's in labor. Oh god._

"Mia...Mia fought off the kidnappers. She...she knocked them unconscious. She...she called the cops...her...her water broke. She's...fuck...she's in labor right now. Fuck! I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I should be there right now; but I'm not."

"Mia's in labor?" Dom asks me.

"Yes. She...her...her water broke. Oh god...I hope she's ok. I...I hope our baby is ok. Fuck...what am I gonna do Dom?"

"You're gonna calm down and take a deep breath. When we land in Moscow, we'll unload the plane, and after we're done unloading, I want you to hop back on the plane and fly back to the Canary Islands. Hopefully you make it home in time for the birth."

"I...I need to stay here and help you Dom."

"You're not gonna be much help to me Letty. You're distracted..." Before Dom can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"You're right."

**A Few Hours Later...5:15 AM**

I park my car in front of the hospital. I get out of the car, and rush into the hospital. I run up to the front desk.

"Where's...Where's Mia? Is she ok? Has she given birth yet? Please tell me what's going on. Please."

"Mia hasn't given birth yet. Follow me please." The man says. I follow him to a room, and he opens the door and I step into the room.

"Letty? What...what are you doing here? Shouldn't...shouldn't you be with Dom?"

"Dom...Dom sent me...sent me home. Are...are you ok? How's the baby?"

"I'm ok. The baby is ok. The Doctor says I'm dilated eight centimeters. I can start pushing at ten centimeters. Come...sit down." I walk over to the bed and sit down in a chair. I interlace our hands.

"I...I was so scared. I...I thought they were gonna hurt you baby. How...how did you fight them off?"

"I punched, I kicked, I spit, I bit. I kicked the guy in the nuts, and then I punched the woman in the face, and when she was on the floor, I kicked her in the head, and the blow knocked her unconscious. While the guy was still on the floor, I picked up a lamp and hit him in the head, and then I called the cops, and then I called you. The...the cops showed up and they took the guy and the girl into custody and the female cop called for an ambulance, and...and anyways, they brought me here, and the doctors examined me, and hooked me up to a bunch of machines."

"I'm...I'm glad you're ok. I...I was scared that...I was..." Tears start pouring down my face.

"Oh Letty...shhhhh baby, it's ok. I'm ok. The baby is ok. Shhhhhhh baby. Shhhhhh." Mia lets go of my hand and starts rubbing my head.

"I...I was so scared." I mumble.

"I know baby. I know. I was scared too; but I fought them off, and I'm ok now."

"I...I know. I'm...I'm sorry. I just...I'm so sorry. I never should have gone with Dom. I...I'm so sorry."

"It's...it's my fault you went with Dom. I...I told you to go."

"I...I know; but I should...I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have stayed here and taken...taken care of you."

"Stop...stop blaming yourself Letty. I'm ok...the baby is ok. Let's just...let's forget any of this ever happened. You're here now, and that's all that matters. Ok?"

"O...ok. After...after Dom and the rest of our family is done helping Hobbs, do...do you want to stay here on the Canary Islands, or do you want to move back to the United States?"

"I want to move back to the United States. I...I was thinking we could move to L.A. Live there for a bit with Dom, and once we get settled down, we should move to Boston or New York to get married."

"You...you want to get married?"

"Yes. I want to marry you Letty."

"I want to marry you too."

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later...6:00 AM**

"Ok Mia. It's time to start pushing. When I say three, I want you to start pushing, ok?" Dr. Garcin says.

"1...2...3, push, push, push, push push." Mia bares down and gives the doctor one good push.

"Ok...good job Mia. I want you to start pushing again when you're ready, ok?" Mia shakes her head yes. A couple of minutes later, she bares down again, and gives the doctor another push.

"Oh god. It hurts so fucking bad." Mia squeezes my hand really hard, and I let out a groan.

"Sor...sorry."

"It's...it's ok."

"I...I see the head Mia. One more push and..." Dr. Garcin is interrupted by Mia's yelling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh god...oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" _Wah! Wah! Wah! He's here! He's finally here! Thank god!_

"Congratulations Mia and Letty. You are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy. Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Garcin asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Come here please." I walk over to Dr. Garcin and he hands me a pair of scissors. I cut the cord where he tells me to.

"Good job. Mia, I need you to push one more time for me, ok? You need to deliver the placenta."

"O...ok." Mia mumbles. Dr. Garcin hands Brian to a nurse. Mia delivers the placenta, and after Dr. Garcin cleans Mia up, Dr. Garcin and a nurse transfer Mia to a clean bed.

"Here you go Mia. After you feed him, we're gonna take him to the neonatal unit, ok?" Dr. Garcin hands Brian to Mia.

"Ok. Can you help me baby?" Mia asks me.

"Sure hon." I help Mia remove her breast from the gown. She places Brian at her nipple at Brian immediately latches on, and starts feeding.

"What's his name?" A nurse asks Mia and I.

"Brian O'Conner Ortiz."

"Ok. I'll fill out his birth certificate and the two of you can sign it later, ok?" The nurse asks Mia and I.

"Ok. Thank you ma'am."

"Our son can never be president Letty." Mia mumbles.

"As long as he doesn't follow in our footsteps, I don't care what he does." I mumble.

"We have more than enough money to put him through law school, or...or med school. Speaking of med school...what happened to your shoulder?"

"What does my shoulder have to do with med school?"

"Anyways, Brian shot me. I followed him to a parking garage, and he got out of his car and he fucking shot me. Dom stitched me up."

"I...I don't understand why Brian is the way he is. Like...what happened? Why did he shoot you?"

"I think he has amnesia."

"That...that makes...ow...sense."

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"Cramp...in my stomach. Stomach cramp." Mia mumbles.

"I'm going to call Dom and tell him the good news."

"K." I take my phone out of my pocket, and dial the number for Dom. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Dom."

"Dom, it's Letty. He...he's here. He's finally here."

"He here?"

"Yes. He's here. Congratulations Dom. You're an uncle now."

"Oh god...I'm...I'm so happy right now. I...I can't believe he's finally here. I...I...oh god." Dom mumbles.

"He's here. I can't believe he's finally here. I'm a momma now. After being together for 11 years, we finally had a baby."

"I'm so happy for you guys. The...the crew and I know where Owen and his crew are hiding. We're gonna go to there hide out in a few minutes, and...and kill them all. Well, we're gonna kill most of them. We're gonna take Brian and I'm gonna bring him home. Well, I'm gonna bring him back to the Canary Islands, after I explain to him what happened to him a few years ago. I'm not making any sense..." Before Dom can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"It makes sense to me Dom. Anyways, I gotta go. Call me after you've killed Owen and his crew."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I mumble. I hang up and put my phone into my pocket.

"He's really happy for us. He's gonna call me after he kills Owen and his crew."

"O...ok. I'm really tired right now, and hungry. So hungry."

"I'll get you both some breakfast in an hour or so."

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." A few minutes later, Mia is done feeding Brian, and after the both of us sign the birth certificate, the nurse takes Brian, puts him in the incubator, and exits the room.

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to update more often. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Few Hours Later...8:30 AM**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket, and put it to my ear.

"Hey Dom. What's up?"

"Um...I...I don't know how to tell you this; but...but Giselle...Giselle was shot dead during our raid. She...we...we entered the building, and...and Owen Shaw and his crew started opening fire. Giselle was shot in the chest...she...she died in Han's arms."

"Oh...oh my god. How's Han holding up? Is he ok?"

"He's pretty broken up. We've been trying to console him for the last few minutes. He's crying."

"Geez. Is...is everyone else ok?"

"Rome was shot in the leg. I...I removed the bullet and...and stitched him up."

"Geez...ok...um...wow. Did...did you guys kill Owen and his crew?"

"Yes. Brian is safe...I told him everything there was to know about his life before he was "killed" four years ago. Him and I are together again."

"Good. I know how much you missed him after he "died". I'm glad the two of you are back together again."

"Me too. Hobbs is going to return the computer chips to there rightful owners."

"Good. So what happens now?"

"Well, Brian and I are going to my house for a few weeks, and then we're gonna move to L.A. once we get our pardons, and the rest of the crew is going to go there separate ways until they get there pardons, and then they're gonna move to L.A."

"Mia and I are going to move back to L.A. after we get our pardons, get settled down, and then we're gonna move to Boston or New York and get married."

"Have you asked her to marry you?"

"No; but I'm going too. Hold on a sec." I take the phone away from my ear, take off my necklace, (It has my mother's wedding ring attached to it.) put the phone back to my ear, walk over to the bed, and drop to one knee next to it.

"Letty...what...what are you doing?" Mia asks me.

"I love you Mia. You mean the world to me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes...yes baby. Of course I'll marry you." Mia mumbles. After taking the ring off of the necklace, I stand up, put the phone down on the bed, kiss Mia, and put the ring on her left ring finger. I pick the phone up and put it to my ear.

"We're...we're getting married Dom. She...she said yes."

"I'm really happy for you guys. Brian and I will be home in a few hours. We'll stop by the hospital after we land...ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and put it into my pocket.

"We're getting married." Mia says excitedly.

"We're getting married." I bend down and give Mia a kiss. She quickly deepens it, and I moan into the kiss. Our kiss is interrupted by the sound of someone clearing there throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I brought you guys some breakfast." The nurse sets a tray of food down on the table, and wheels the table over to Mia's bed. She brought us two glasses of milk, two cups of coffee, two sweet rolls, and two apples. There's also creamer, sugar, and stir sticks on the tray.

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks." Mia and I say in unison.

"When can we see our baby?" Mia asks the nurse.

"In a few hours. Dr. Garcin wants to observe him for a few more hours."

"Ok. Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. I'll be back in in a few minutes to collect your tray."

"Ok. Thanks." The nurse leaves the room.

**A Few Hours Later...1:30 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Brian and Dom step into the room.

"Brian!" I yell. I run over to Brian and wrap my arms around him.

"Um...hi Letty. I'm...I'm sorry I shot you the other day."

"It's cool man. I'm just happy you're back in the family. I missed you."

"Um...I missed you too?"

"Right...anyways...come meat the new addition to the family." I let go of Brian, grab his hand, and drag him over to the bed.

"What's...what's his or her name?" Brian asks me.

"We...we named him after you. His name is Brian O'Conner Ortiz."

"Oh...wow. I'm honored that you named your baby after me. I'm...I'm not the father am I?"

"What? No...I'm...the "father" of the baby." I say.

"What? How...how is that possible?"

"I was born intersex, so I have a penis and testicles."

"Wait, so you're a man?"

"No...I'm a woman."

"I'm so confused."

"Intersex...an individual displaying sexual characteristics of both male and female." Dom says.

"Oh...ok then. I think I get it now. Letty was born female; but her genitalia isn't female, it's male."

"Yes...that is correct." I say.

"Ok...I get it now. Wow...well then...anyways...that's an awfully cute baby you have there." Brian mumbles. He's blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." Dom mumbles as he gives Brian a kiss on the cheek.

"I...I don't know why; but this...this right here...this feels right." Brian says.

"Yeah it does. When are you being released from the hospital?" Dom asks Mia.

"Ah...Dr. Garcin says I can go home either tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Brian and I are going to head to your guys' house and set up the nursery."

"Ok. Thank you." Mia says.

"You're welcome." Dom says.

**A Few Hours Later...6:45 PM**

"Mmmmm...something smells good in here." Mia mumbles. _Good thing I called Dom and let him know that Mia, Brian, and I were on our way home from the hospital. _

"Yeah it does. I wonder what Dom's cooking." I mumble. Mia and I make our way into the kitchen.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey big brother. What ya makin?"

"I am making steak, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and for dessert...strawberry short cake."

"Oh god...I haven't had steak in for fuckin ever." I say.

"Language Letty." Mia says.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm going to go feed Brian. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mia says.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." After giving me a kiss, Mia exits the kitchen.

**A Few Hours Later...10:21 PM**

Dinner was amazing. The steak was cooked to perfection...so good. Mia and I are currently in our bedroom. We're cuddling on our bed. Brian is asleep in the nursery.

"I am so ridiculously tired right now." I mumble.

"Me too."

"We should sleep."

"Good idea." Mia and I get out of bed and make our way into the bathroom. We brush our teeth, use the toilet, (Not at the same time.) wash our hands, exit the bathroom, change into pajamas, and go to bed.

**A.N. Another chapter. YAY!**


End file.
